


Six Times Kuroo Used a Dumb Pick-up Line and the One Time He Didn’t

by iwriteinpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Coffee Shops, College, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Romantic Fluff, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Swearing, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Kuroo loves bad pick-up lines and maybe Daichi?Daichi doesn't love the bad pick-up lines but maybe he loves Kuroo?





	Six Times Kuroo Used a Dumb Pick-up Line and the One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first fanfic for Haikyuu, so I apologise if they are ooc.  
> Also, English is not my first language but all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> In this fic there are mentions of alcohol, allusions to sex and maybe 3 swear words. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

**i.**  
The music was loud and there were way too many people cramped in this small apartment. No matter how or where you moved to, you were sure to bump into someone. Daichi only knew a few people from his classes. He didn’t really know why he decided to come. Suga had been bugging him about going out more, so when the opportunity came, he couldn’t really refuse.  
The other people at the party were drunk; people were dancing out of rhythm and falling on their faces. Some guy had been staring at him, from across the room, for the last minute or so. The other guy was clearly drunk, but rather handsome. His black hair an unruly mess, his eyes dark and locked on Daichi. And he began combing through the people.

 _Shit, he’s coming over here._

A sudden sense of panic filled Daichi, he suddenly felt very self-conscious. He tugged at his shirt and ran his hand through his hair several times. The other guy was only a few steps away, so Daichi decided to help the plastered guy out. He took a few steps towards him.

“Hey, can I help you with anything?” Daichi looked the other guy in the eye for the first time at that point.

“I… was… just… thinking…” the guy drawled on, very slowly.

“Yes?” Daichi couldn’t prevent himself from chuckling a bit.

“If you were a potato… you’d be a really good potato.” 

 

 **ii.**  
Daichi was sitting in the university coffee shop, drinking his third cup of coffee and not enjoying his course load. He was just about to give up on, well, everything, when a figure sat down on the seat opposite of him. Daichi recognised him from the party he attended a few weeks ago. A smile made its way onto Daichi’s lips.

“Hello,” he said, while carefully moving his computer out of the way. 

“You must be the square root of negative 1, because there is no way that you are real,” the stranger said with a grin. Daichi let out a short laugh, before rubbing his temple. 

“Very real, unfortunately,” Daichi sighed.

“I was scared you were a vision conjured up by the alcohol,” the stranger said. “So, why 'unfortunately'?” 

“These courses just don’t agree with me. My name’s Daichi by the way.” 

“I’m Kuroo, so what are you studying?” 

The two sat in the coffee shop the for the next several hours, talking about everything and nothing, all they had in common and everything they did not. When time came to leave neither of the young men wanted to bring the end to the conversation. 

“I should probably get going.” Daichi was the first to acknowledge the hours that had passed. 

“Yeah, me too,” Kuroo sighed, and although both had admitted their need to leave, neither moved to do so. 

“Think it will be easier to leave if you had my number?” Daichi rubbed his neck and looked up on the no-longer-stranger.  
Kuroo grinned shamelessly and nodded. 

 

**iii.**  
**Kuroo:**  
_Hey, it’s Kuroo, you gave me your number the other day? ☺_

**Daichi:**  
_Hello.  
How are you?_

**Kuroo:**  
_All good, you? ☺_

**Daichi:**  
_Everything’s fine.  
I was a bit worried that you wouldn’t text me_

**Kuroo:**  
_Why?_

**Daichi:**  
_Well, a guy like you, there might have been a better offer_

**Kuroo:**  
_Hahah, thanks? ;P  
But how could anyone beat you ;) _

**Daichi:**  
_That’s very nice of you, but you know_

**Kuroo:**  
_I don’t actually, but I’ll be happy to prove you wrong?_

**Daichi:**  
_Prove me wrong?_

**Kuroo:**  
_If you go out with me, I promise I won’t take you for granite ;P_

**Daichi:**  
_Haha, you actually made me laugh with that one!  
And okay, I’ll go out with you._

**Kuroo:**  
_Wait, seriously????_

**Daichi:**  
_Yeah, so did you have a plan?_

**Kuroo:**  
_A plan?_  
_Shit, no…_  
I didn’t even think you’d say yes!! 

**Daichi:**  
_Hahah, why wouldn’t I say yes?_

**Kuroo:**  
_Okay, shit…_  
_Just meet me at our table on Friday._  
_Around 16:00?_

**Daichi:**  
_Sounds great  
Looking forward to it! _

 

 **iv.**  
Daichi found himself sitting at the familiar booth at the coffee shop once again. This time the figure sitting down in front of him was expected. Daichi smiled from the moment he saw him.

“You must be the acid to my litmus-paper because every time I meet you, I turn bright red,” Kuroo said as a way greeting. 

“I feel like you forget that I haven’t had chemistry for a few years,” Daichi laughed.

“Well, then it’s my responsibility to make sure you don’t forget everything,” Kuroo said.

“It is nice to see you though.”

“You too.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I got two tickets for a volleyball game this afternoon and I hoped you would join me?”

“A volleyball game?”

“Yeah, was that not a good idea?” Kuroo looked down at the table.

Daichi had never seen Kuroo this insecure before. Instinctively, Daichi put his hand over Kuroo’s resting on the table. 

“It’s a very good idea.” Daichi’s cheeks grew heated. “See, now I’m the chemistry paper thing." Kuroo laughed. 

“Well then, let’s go.” Kuroo got up from the chair and held his hand out for Daichi to take. Daichi followed Kuroo up and took his hand. From the hand that held Kuroo’s warmth spread, up into his arm and into his chest. They walked together, hands swinging between and not a care in the world. They were almost there when Kuroo stopped. 

“So, I actually wanted to wait until, y’know, later, but.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck.

“But, what?” Daichi stood in front of Kuroo looking slightly up.

“I’m not a very patient person.” Kuroo laughed.

“And what is it you can’t wait to do?” Daichi was curious, his smile told as much.

Kuroo couldn’t seem to find the right words to say. Instead, he took a step forward, he put his hand on Daichi’s cheek and he let it fall until he could tip Daichi’s head up. Kuroo pressed his lips to Daichi’s.  
Daichi melted into Kuroo and so they were frozen in time, for just a few seconds. For a moment they were the only people in the world. When they pulled apart, they could hardly contain their happiness.

 

 **v.**  
“Hey, babe.” Kuroo snuck an arm around Daichi’s waist.

“Hey, no more work today?” Daichi leaned into Kuroo’s touch.

“You raise my dopamine levels.” Kuroo smiled.

“That’s a lazy one, Kuroo.” Daichi turned around to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well it’s the truth?” Kuroo questioned.

“I’m glad I raise your dopamine levels,” Daichi laughed and pecked Kuroo’s cheek, “but now I have to cook dinner.” He ducked out of Kuroo’s embrace, Kuroo’s body missing the contact.  
Daichi went back to frying and stirring. Kuroo took his usual spot on the kitchen counter. 

“How was your day? Any impossible children today?” Kuroo asked, while stealing some food straight off the pan. 

“No one worse than you,” Daichi answered with a glint in his eyes and smile, “how about you? Any chemistry I could understand?” 

“Nope.” Kuroo grinned. “You wouldn’t have understood a thing today.” 

“So you had a good day?” Daichi knew that Kuroo’s days were best when he was challenged and learned. Kuroo always was curious.

Kuroo simply nodded, and jumped off the counter. 

While they ate dinner in mostly silence their time on the couch after were usually not quiet. Even after a few years they could always find things to talk about, important or unimportant. As Daichi sat there on their couch, Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him and some volleyball game playing in the background, Daichi felt happy. 

 

 **vi.**  
Daichi and Kuroo stumbled through the door to their apartment. They threw their jackets somewhere and kicked off their shoes. Daichi pushed Kuroo up against the door, his hands slid up under Kuroo’s t-shirt, all the way up to his shoulders. Daichi’s hands slid down again and grabbed the bottom of Kuroo’s t-shirt. The t-shirt hit the floor moments after. Kuroo soon after made short work on Daichi’s shirt. They moved from the entrance to the living room, their lips not separated for long. 

As they reached the bedroom there were hardly any clothing left on their bodies. 

“I could really see myself periodically doing you on a table,” Kuroo smirked.

“If you didn’t talk so much we could have been doing that right now.” Daichi laughed at Kuroo’s surprised look before he connected their lips again. They landed on the bed together, one tangled mess of hands, lips and hair. 

Kuroo looked at Daichi. “Damn, you're hot.” 

Daichi only laughed and kissed him in response. That night they gave into each other.

The next morning, Daichi woke before Kuroo, he looked at him bathed in sunlight. So he pulled Kuroo closer and kissed his forehead. Daichi’s heart was full of love. He rested his cheek on the top of Kuroo’s head and whispered, “I love you.”

 

 **i.**  
Kuroo is nervous. 

This night has been months in the making, and he’s late. 

He promised Daichi that he would be home at 18:00 at the latest and now it is 18:30.

He could imagine Daichi sitting at the dinner table already, alone. The train doors open and Kuroo sprints out, he ducks commuters and runs all the way home. He leaps up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He flings the door open. 

“I’m sorry,” he pants, out of breath. Daichi doesn’t answer and he is not sitting at the dinner table. The food has been put out, although it is probably cold now. Kuroo tiptoes over to the couch. Daichi is lying on the couch, wearing Kuroo’s shirt and curled up in a blanket. He looks adorable. Kuroo kneels in front of Daichi’s face, puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes him awake. 

“You’re late,” Daichi mumbles sleepily.

“I know, and I am very, very sorry.” Kuroo looks sheepishly at the floor.

“’S okay.” Daichi’s eyes are barely open. “But I thought you said tonight was important?”

“It is.” Kuroo nods. “I have one question for you.”

“If it’s one of your stupid chemistry lines, I don’t care,” Daichi mumbles into the blanket.

“It’s not,” Kuroo laughs, “but please look at me.” Kuroo puts his hand on Daichi’s knee. Daichi looks Kuroo straight in the eyes, still a bit tired, but entirely awake now.

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Daichi is slightly concerned, Kuroo rarely gets this serious.

“Yes,” Kuroo states. “Just let me talk for a bit?” Daichi nods. 

“I don’t remember much from the first time we met, I’m sure I made a fool of myself. But I had to see you again, so when I saw you in that coffee shop it felt like the universe was on my side. I still can’t believe you’re still here, through all the bad pick-up lines, bad time management and terrible sleep schedules. I have never been happier than I am with you.” Tears are rolling down Daichi's cheeks. 

Kuroo pulls a box from his jacket. 

“So, Sawamura Daichi.” He opens the box. "Will you marry me?” 

Daichi nearly falls out of the couch, slinging his arms around Kuroo and whispers, “yes, yes, of course!” 

Kuroo connects their lips, he tastes the salt from Daichi’s tears. When they pull apart, Daichi grabs Kuroo‘s face with both his hands.

“I love you.” Daichi looks into Kuroo’s eyes and kisses him once more. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can [reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/185614909146/six-times-kuroo-used-a-dumb-pick-up-line-and-the) on tumblr or check out my [blog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com)
> 
> I have a few fics planned but yeah, come say hi, it'd make my day!! :)


End file.
